Thirty Years Is Too Short
by TeamCarlisle
Summary: Abraham and Sasha after their meeting on the front steps of her house
1. Chapter 1

Abraham hated himself for hurting Rosita. He knew he had handled the situation poorly. For weeks he had felt the build-up coming, and he had unjustly resented Rosita for the almost trapped feeling he had with regards to their arrangement. He had love for the woman who had been his companion since nearly the beginning of the apocalypse. She had helped to ease the numb feeling that resided inside of him after losing his family; after losing everything. The truth was, Abraham knew he owed her more than he had given her by leaving so abruptly in the manner he had.

 _I'll make it right_ , he vowed though he steadily marched in the direction of the home where Sasha resided. For the first time in what felt like forever he felt something that was greater than skin deep. Abraham had gotten to know Sasha a lot more over time. He saw a lot himself in Sasha. He understood her, she understood him. Her pain was his pain. She was a fighter, and something about that combination ignited a fire in his chest. Abraham had to tell her how he felt, for he knew it was more than a distant possibility that either one of them could die any day living in war-zone like conditions.

He took a deep breath and felt his nerves getting the better of him as he marched down the road to Sasha's house. While he recognized the nerves that were tugging at every part of him, Abraham wasn't the type of man to hold back. He would tell Sasha exactly like it was.

...

Sasha saw him coming and as of late her heart skipped a beat when she interacted with Abraham. She wasn't wholly sure when it began, but she recognized how overwhelming the feeling had become. It was there with her while she was awake, while she worked and just before she dozed off at night. Spending time with Abraham had become a better part of her day, and she had regretted switching shifts from the moment she did it. The biggest thing that held her back was her respect for Rosita, and the relationship she and Abraham seemed to have had. While she speculated they weren't in love, she didn't want to be the one to get in the middle of something - not when she enjoyed Rosita's company and friendship.

Sasha stood on the porch as Abraham approached and took a deep breath when he stopped at the bottom of the stairs that led to her. She tried to remain calm on the surface, but she felt her cheeks grow hot as her heartbeat picked up and she waited for what he would say. When he didn't say anything, she began.

"Are you okay?" she asked, seeing the somewhat vulnerable look on his face.

Abraham didn't break his stare as his eyes burned into hers. "It could be thirty years for us here." Sasha subtly nodded and he continued. "And that's still too short."

In all of her years Sasha had never felt so weak, yet so strong. In that moment she knew that Abraham had the power to make her say or do just about anything - and she fully trusted him with that power. A tightening developed in her throat.

"You said I had choices," he went on, reliving a moment alone the two of them had, "You have them too."

Sasha wanted to run up to him, but the magnitude of the situation held her firmly in place. She spoke the only words that made sense to her in that moment, and she hoped he would oblige to her request. "Come inside." She swallowed hard, and saw Abraham's similar frozen state before his brain finally told his feet to move forward.

He took a deep breath and marched up the stairs, following Sasha through the front door. He carefully shut the door behind him before pulling Sasha against him in a gentle passion. He wanted to feel her body against his and hugged her from behind leaving his lips next to the area below her earlobe.

Sasha closed her eyes and felt wave of pleasure and comfort wash over her body from the feeling of his facial hair against the sensitive skin on her neck. She had thought about this moment for days; weeks. Sasha covered his arms with her own as they tightened around her midsection and took in a deep breath, closing her eyes as she felt his lips travel the length of her neck.

Abraham's teeth grazed her skin and he quickly helped her spin around to face him before Sasha crushed her lips against his. For a time, the apocalypse wasn't happening. There were no walkers, no Saviors... there was only the two of them and the moment.

Sasha melted under Abraham's touch and felt herself tearing at the sleeves of his jacket just as he was her shirt. Just as his bare chest met hers he picked her up from the ground, never parting his lips from hers until he centered her on the bed that had felt so lonely leading up to that day.

She didn't hesitate, and left no room for doubt in Abraham's mind as she guided him back on top of her, ridding herself of the rest of her clothing as he did. The intensity of his kiss made he moan into his mouth before he joined himself to her with a moan of his own.

Sasha wrapped her arms around his torso and dug her fingers into the muscular ripples on his upper back. She fully let herself go, not holding back in the moment and giving Abraham the full appreciation he deserved for being such an intense, passionate lover. When her name escaped his lips she arched neck and gripped the back of his head, calling his name out just after with a desperate sigh.

Each time he lunged forward on top of her she felt something new. Her heart pounded, her stomach was in knots and pleasure filtered into every limb of her body. Sasha didn't realized how much she missed the touch of a man until that moment, and no one in her life thus far had compared to the intense nature of her feelings for Abraham. She wanted him. She needed him.

Abraham made sure Sasha felt secure and loved under his touch. He reached for her arms, guiding them gently above her head before moving his lips back to hers. Being with Sasha was far different than being with Rosita. It was more than just a strong, physical attraction. He felt Sasha in body and spirit. No one had made him feel so alive since his late wife. They connected on a higher level.

Sasha linked her fingers with Abraham's above her head and felt how loosely he held her arms there. When his fingers tightened around hers she closed her eyes tighter and latched her legs around his hips. She moaned, sighed and felt him spasm in the climatic moment of their embrace before he laid panting on top of her for a moment.

Abraham let a final collection of breaths land on Sasha's bare shoulder as he collapsed on top of her. The build-up to the moment had been so heavy and emotional that the quiet felt strange, yet peaceful - as if someone had just hit pause on their favorite album after playing it for hours. One of his hands still locked with hers with no intention of letting go.

Sasha cradled him against her with her free hand and smiled to herself as she felt him continue to decorate her neck with soft kisses. The feel of his moustache almost made her laugh lightly but she refrained and waited for him to turn to her. When he finally did, she smiled wider from the lopsided grin he wore.

"Well..." he raised his eyebrows.

"Well..." She repeated with a grin.

"Well, I'd say that was even better than I had expected."

Sasha laughed and exhaled as she took everything in about the moment. Abraham certainly had a way of making her laugh. "I would have to agree."

He shared a laugh and then took a deep breath and looked at her with a slightly more serious expression. "You know... I wouldn't mind this becoming a regular thing." He could see she was about to laugh again from his choice of words and so he continued to let her know of his true intentions. "I mean all of this - you and me."

Sasha knew what he meant. His words had been clear out on the porch, and she whole-heartedly accepted the hand he was dealing. She wanted to be with Abraham for the long haul. She enjoyed his company, his humor was incomparable to anyone else's and she couldn't remember ever feeling so passionate about a man before. She acknowledged how fast and hard she was falling for him; and she trusted his words when he said he was falling for her too.

"I want this too, Abraham," she said quietly, and then added, "Thirty years really doesn't seem long enough, does it?"

He smiled back at her and the two of them shared a kiss before he pulled the blanket up around the two of them and cuddled himself around her. Sasha sighed with contentment and closed her eyes, smiling once more as she soon heard Abraham's light snores behind her before drifting off to sleep in the comfort of his arms.


	2. Test Chapter

This is just a test to see if chapters are posting.


End file.
